


When he's ready

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, can this even count as underage?, dwalin is really a big softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelss PWP (with a little plot) with Dwalin talking dirty and fingering Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he's ready

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't even have an excuse for this...at all

The night was calm, a nice cooling breeze making it just chilly enough for a fire and an excuse to share a bedroll if wanted. The moon was full, giving enough light to see even as the fire burned down.

Kili begrudgingly laid his bedroll next to his brother as usual, wanting nothing more than to curse Dwalin and lay it out beside him despite their promise.

Kili had, had a sneaky suspicion Dwalin had favor of him but his respect for his uncle kept him from courting him properly. Instead they would sit with the other during Dwalin’s watch, as Fili and Kili were always up with the other during theirs, and talk quietly about anything they could think of. Dwalin was insistent that they get to know each other “No I mean more intimately than knowing you’re a little spoiled imp.” and absolutely no sex. Kili had pouted for days at that stating he was good and ready but finally agreed Thorin wouldn’t be happy if he were to learn of Kili’s suddenly non-virgin status.

So it went, night after night they sat and talked quietly, sometimes Kili would doze resting against the bigger dwarfs chest incased between strong thighs as if to protect him from everything.

Thorin gave out the watches and Kili sighed happily knowing he wouldn’t have to wait long.

A hand on his shoulder startled him awake; he blinked blearily up at the figure crouching over him. He gave a small smile, carefully extracting himself from his brother’s grasp giving a jaw cracking yawn. He walked over to where Dwalin sat against a tree, stretching as he slowly made his way to him.

The larger dwarf’s eyes flicked over him as he did, Kili smirked stopping to exaggerate a stretch that pushed his chest out a bit, bringing his hand down he lifted his shirt to show a hint of lightly furred tanned skin as he scratched his stomach. Dwalin let out a deep rumble and Kili continued over, happy with the results making himself comfortable between Dwalin’s spread legs.

A hand covered his stomach pulling him back against the broad chest. He shuddered at the feeling of Dwalin’s beard against his neck as the man panted in his ear.

“Yer getting close to playing wit’ fire you little tease.” A sharp bite to his ear made him gasp and he pushed back holding back a moan at the hardness he felt.

“Not afraid to play with fire,” He licked his lips, looking over his shoulder, “and a tease doesn’t finish what they start. I never start something I don’t intend to finish.” The hand on his stomach tightened in his shirt and Kili bit his lip with how suddenly Dwalin seemed to surround him.

“Tha’s the problem though seeing as we can’t finish, not yet.” Dwalin rasped in his ear, Kili whimpered when the hand released his shirt only to move down boldly groping him through his breeches.

They had rubbed each other off through clothing so this wasn’t exactly new but Kili still blushed hotly. Dwalin maneuvered them until Kili was sitting on his clothed cock, legs thrown over Dwalin’s as the older dwarf spread his so Kili was bared to anyone who woke up.

“Best keep yer’self-quiet least anyone wake and see ye like this. All hard and wanton, sitting on my cock.” Kili bit his lip at the words eyes flicking over the company nervously.

Heavy hands settled on Kili’s hips pushing him down as Dwalin ground up into him. Kili pressed back into the chest covering his mouth at the whimper that escaped him.

“Aulë I want not’ing more than to slam my cock into this pert little ass. Ye don’t know how much it teases me when I’m behind ye riding and all I can do is stare and think how pretty it would be sitting on my cock.” Dwalin growled in his ear earning another whimper.

“I’d have to open ye up first on my fingers make your hole gap open, my cock is long and thick, your tiny little hole may not be able to take me. You’ll fill so full you won’t be able to do anything but sit there on it.” Kili was panting now eyes shut tight as he tried to keep quiet, “I’ve had a dream where I only fingered you till you came, just one finger first until ye were begging fer another then another.” At this he lifted one hand gently pulling Kili’s hands away from his mouth then thrust two thick fingers into it. Kili moaned lips closing tight over the digits sucking eagerly. Dwalin hissed swallowing hard.

“Aulë help me yer lips are dangerous. Will look so pretty around my cock but we’ll save that fer another time.” He thrust up earning another moan muffled by his fingers.

“I would have ye, right here, make sure everyone knows yer mine.” Kili let out a choked sob, shuddering against him, “I won’t though, yer first time is going to be in a bed behind closed doors so I can wring every sound from ye. Aulë it will be beautiful, not’ing makes me hotter than knowing ye been saving yer’self fer me.” He pulled his fingers out with an obscene pop bringing the hand down. He deftly opened the ties on Kili’s breeches pausing when the other stiffened, “Ye ok laddie?” despite what Kili had already allowed him to do times before he would stop if the other said so.

“Yes, fine, please.” Kili begged.

Dwalin opened up the breeches sticking his hand in to palm at the hot flesh for the first time before traveling lower. Kili’s hand came up again biting it to stop from screaming as a finger prodded against his hole.

“Let me know if I need to stop.” Dwalin whispered then he was pushing in and Kili stopped breathing.

“Look at ye, sucking me right in like I belong there. So tight and hot, I’d have ye sit on me all day if it was possible.” Dwalin began a slow pumping motion, “I also want to make love to ye, so slow and sweet fer hours until yer begging me to let ye come.” Kili let out a particularly loud sob that had them freeze to make sure no one woke. When there was no stirring Dwalin pulled out his finger only to press two back in. Kili shook thrashing his head back and forth at the feeling.

“Please, Dwalin I want that. I want more.” Kili whispered in his ear. The last thread of his control broke and Dwalin captured the trembling lips silencing any noises as the thrust his fingers harder and began stroking the boys cock.

Kili came with a sob, thick ropes of semen covered Dwalin’s hand as he stroked the boy through his orgasm.

Dwalin buried his face in Kili’s neck groaning low as he came as well.

The pair didn’t move, sharing gentle kisses and soft touches as their breathing returned to normal. Dwalin dug a rag from his back pocket deftly cleaning his hand and Kili. He tied the breeches up and once again maneuvered them until Kili was curled against him dozing.

A giggle grabbed Dwalin’s attention and he looked down to see Kili looking up at him grinning widely, “Thank you.” For what Kili didn’t say but Dwalin had a suspicion.

Dwalin allowed a rare smile and ruffled Kili’s hair, “Anyt’ing fer ye laddie.” They said nothing after that until Dwalin was shooing Kili back to his bedroll to wake the next dwarf for watch.


End file.
